


Devilman 2

by Pratzelwurm



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pratzelwurm/pseuds/Pratzelwurm
Summary: Violence Jack, the true sequel to Devilman.





	Devilman 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manboppis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manboppis/gifts).



> WARNING BOY X BOY DONTS LIK DONT RED

beep beep akira pulls his car up the mcnaldos drive thru and say "oh fuck i can't drive"

so he park the parks the car and waslk insid and he orders some nuggies mmmmmmmmmm gotsta gets somn NUGNGETS tastey and also a saosag biscit an some friends fries with mayornaze. slorp slorp. hes eats SO MANY french frays. his fac is covered in mayon... so he wips in off with a napcim. now he is a cleansed.

Akira goes home from mcdonadsl to an... *surpris*... what cud it b??????????????????????????/

A DOG???????????????????????????????????????

but nsot............ its'..............

"oh fo CORSE its my old frind REEOH" akira xklaims

"bark" says Ryou

"how the hell ahve u been keepeeng then?????"

"bark"

akiraa stars intensely at ryo. sumthign is not write...

"y u bark" he axe

|bark!"

Akira narrows his ayes................ryuo.........................................HAS NO LIMZ!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou ios sad... no legs....... no arms......... only hs hed and stoamch and butt and peengis.............. so sad..........................

"bark" sasy ryou sadly

":(" sais Akira

"o i kno wath will mak u feel better!!!!!! akira thisnks all of the sudden out loud "lets go to disney lamd"

"bark!" royu happily

Akira raps his arm arond ryou's waste and scops him in2 his beefy arms. he carris him over 2 the garag of his house and puts him in the basket of his Barbie(R) Bicycle and he gets on the Barbie (R)Bicycle and he petals off in the dist ants

theyre go to disney lawnd Akira teks ryou off of the basekit and puts him on the ground and a guy stops him and says "UM. NO DOGS ALOUD" and akira replays "but sir this is my emtotional support twink" "dos he half his papers??????" "ummmmmmmmmm" and piks Ryou up and RUSN THRU THE GAyTES........... TEH CAHSE IS AWN!!!!!!!

Now they r in dsiney land. the purfect crim.

!!!!!!CROSSOVER ALTER!!!!!!!!!!! China (from Hetalia) is there. He is having a good time. ?????????/END CROSSOVER??????????

"WAT ride do u want 2 go on frist?" sasy Akira

"bark" says Ryou

"|spwash montan????? My favroute!"

They get in lin 4 splash mountan. tehere is a sing... it seys........ "420 hours from dis point"

"haha nice" said Akira

"haha bark" sasd Ryou

So the weit in lyne................... a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time. Den they get up 2 get in the log, & bye dis point there has been enuf time for thigs betwen them 2 get a lil..... saucy ;)

so da rid starts and the sexua;l tent shawn becoms 2 much and dey start macking out (despit the fax that Ryou has no tounge bc he is a dog), and wow. its PRETY smexy. and it onlee gets smexier... akira sticks hs weener all the way up in2 ryous flat ass..........

"dam ryoo u feel so gud on my peepee..."

"bark" ryou mowns

THEN the drop cums and so does Akira, all up insyde ryou's but, rite as the camera fleshes. Dey get the bottom of the ride and akira pix up the foto of them. now he has his own diseny offical pron

But then the guy from erlier (!!!!!!!! CHEKOVS GUY ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!) showz up and gets them arrest for public indecency :(, but ist okay because ryou uses his stump legs 2 dig a hole out of gay baby jail, and they go bak 2 Akira's house

"well that waz fun" akira sas

"bark" says Ryou

THE END

dis concluds my mincreft leps plays remember 2 lik coment an suscreb!!!!!!!


End file.
